Forever at Hushabye Mountain
by Tammiee-MBfanxxx
Summary: ONE SHOT - Cammie finds comfort in Zach after her Father's official ceremony and one particular memory causes her heart to stir. Better then it sounds. R


**A/N: I know I'm supposed to be finishing off A Hidden Kindness (Pride and Prejdice) but I had already written this a while ao and decided to finish it off. It is a little rough but I kind of like it. It's sort of a songfic I guess. R&R this one-shot and feel free to check out my other stories. Love you guys like JELLY TOTS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls otherwise I would totally ship Joe+Rachel, Townsend+Abby**

**I also don't own the song Hushabye Mountain**

Forever at Hushabye Mountain

I picked up my banana milkshake, which was now empty and sighed. Three months. It's been three months since my performance on the roof, three months since my mother gripped my arm tightly to stop me from falling. Now 9:00pm at night and I am completely worn out. Zach is with Mr. Solomon at the moment, they've been inseparable since he woke. Liz is studying as usual but every 15 minutes she texts me just to check that I'm still alive. Bex is sleeping- (no surprise there) and Macy is sitting across from me pretending to read her latest vogue magazine, but I know she's watching me. She's upset because she wasn't on the roof with us; I'm upset because of me being on the roof in the first place.

"Cammie? Where's Cammie?" panted Liz. Her blue eyes frantically searched around for me. When she finally spotted me, she sighed with something that resembled a smile and skipped. Macy had now put her magazine down to find out what was so urgent that Liz couldn't even brush her hair. Scowling in disgust, Macy sat Liz down in her seat, brought out her mini-comb and began to work her magic.

"What's up Liz?" I asked slightly worried. "You seem…panicked"

"Oh, nothing bad Cam! Nothing bad at all! It's just that Dr. Reichenburg's theory on a spy's mind is not all correct! I have proof. It all started when..."

And so she went on. I zoned out into a world where everything was perfect, where my dad and I were together, stuffing ourselves with food and chatting about how rubbish the latest spy movie was.

"Cammie, Cammie? Can you hear me?" asked Liz as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry."My smile was wide and fake.

"Thinking about Zach?" teased Macy as she wiggled her eyebrows.

I blushed furiously.

"No! I'm just…dreaming." I tossed my rubbish in the bin, grabbed a book and headed for the door. "I'll be back la-"

"Oh no you don't" cried Liz as she jumped up from her seat and hurled her small body towards the door. "Not on your own!"

"Liz you do realise I can pick you up and throw you across the room and be out of here within 10 seconds." Liz still didn't budge. I sighed and hugged her.

"I'll be fine, honestly don't worry about me. Spy's promise."

"Even if you did, within 5 seconds I would have tied you to a chair with a hair band." When Bex threatens you, with something like that, you can't do anything but smile. I knew Bex as a best friend and as a spy, and I knew she wasn't bluffing. Rebecca Baxter never bluffs.

"Oh, Guys come on! It's been three months. I'm okay now, see?" They looked at each other. I smiled my cheesiest smile, "Thanks, catch ya later" and before they could object I was out the door.

15 minutes later I was in one of my favourite passage ways. I push through the cobwebs; sigh as I reach the small slope and wiggled myself between wooden beams. I gently finger my cotton socks and wait. In 2 minutes and 37 seconds exactly- Zach arrives on time, just as planned.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" he whispers into the darkness

"Yeah?"

My eyes squint at the sudden burst of light coming from his torch.

"Sorry" he whispers and after a few moments of awkward shifting we settle down under the beams of old wood and relax.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the ceremony was okay, people came and people left. It was okay.

"_No,_ I mean are _you_ okay"

Zach gently presses his face into my now fully grown hair, (nearly back to its original colour). He gently inhales my scent as I sigh as wraps his arms tightly around me.

I pause, waiting to find the right words.

He strokes my hair gently in encouragement. I open to speak but no words come out.

After a few moments of silence, Zach looks down at me and looks deep into my eyes, well as best as he could in the dark.

"Cammie? You awake?"

"I'm awake Zach, I'm always awake"

I can practically hear the clogs in Zach's head turning, trying to find the right words to say. Eventually he gives up, sighs and holds me closer, gently stroking my forearm. He places a chaste kiss on my forehead which causes me to blush.

I begin to hum a tune, not the tune from the circus, not the one that made me dance in the snow, but a tune from a memory. A song that he sang to me.

I open my mouth to speak, but the words that my father sang to me were the only words I could utter.

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain"_

"Cammie what are you are on about?"

_"Softly blows o'er lullaby bay_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting- -_

_Waiting to sail your worries away." _

"Gallagher Girl, what song is that?" Zach asked, his voiced laced with worry.

"_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the key_

_The winds of night so softly are sighing-_

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea"_

Troubled by the song, Zach sits quietly and listens to my voice ring throughout the hidden tunnel. My voice echoes in the darkness, my words smooth like silk. As I pour everything I have left into that song, Zach slowly closes his eyes and listens

"_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain"_

I take a long, deep, raggedy breath as a tear trickled down my face. Zach gently wipes my wet cheek with the tip of his thumb. My eyes slowly flutter to a close.

"_Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

More tears escape my eyes asI close them tightly. Zach is now holding me so close that I can feel his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm at Hushabye Mountain, I've finally found it" I whisper. And with that the world grows dark and all I've ever known doesn't matter anymore… because I'm at Hushabye Mountain and Zach is there with me.


End file.
